


Silver Dust

by sarcasmandirony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, FBI!Stiles, M/M, Witness!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmandirony/pseuds/sarcasmandirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When runaway witness Derek Hale steps into his motel room, Federal Agent Stiles Stilinski is there, waiting for him. But really, it's just pwp with a plotty backdrop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Dust

“Hi Derek.” Welcomes a voice in the shadows.

Derek freezes, leaving a hand on the doorknob. “Agent Stilinski.”

Stiles, wearing a suit that perfectly frames his lean body and reclining carelessly against the bathroom threshold with his arms crossed under his chest, completely clueless about how attractive he looks, snorts, brushing a hand over his spiky hair.

“I’ve told you a million time to call me Stiles.”

“ _I_ ’ve told you a million times to leave me alone.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I guess none of us are getting what they want, then.” He says, clearly giving Derek a lustful look.

If it was any other time, if they were any other set of people, Derek would’ve jumped Stiles that second. Sadly, they are who they are and anything between them is impossible. Derek is a vital witness in the Silver Dust case and Stiles is a Federal Agent.

A very tired Federal Agent if the dark circles beneath his eyes are anything to go by.

“You look like shit.”

Stiles chuckles dryly, sparing him a once over. “Likewise amigo.”

“How did you find…?”

This time, Stiles laughs with ease. “We only lost you for three days, dude. You’re not as slippery as you might think. I mean, you’re kind of slippery, but more like a slug that leaves a shiny trail of snot behind for a certain informatics genius, and don’t tell him I told you this, named Danny to follow. I mean, probably even blind astronauts in outer space would be able to see it.” Stiles jokes.

Derek growls. “Shut up, if I’m anything, I’m stealthy as a wolf.” He says, shutting the door behind hiim and walking into the room, coming to stand by one of two beds.

“Yeah, right, keep telling yourself that. I mean, believing in yourself is all it takes or some shit, right?”

“Shut up.” Derek repeats.

Stiles comes into the room as well, rubbing his hands together and standing by the second bed. “Well, well Derek, before you start making anymore demands, let’s just remind ourselves who in here as a loaded gun of the deadly variety.” Stiles warns, flashing a grin that Derek just wants to suck out of his.

“Wait, if you’ve known all this time…” Derek sort of asks, trying to focus.

Stiles lets his arms fall, fingers tapping against his suit pants, which leads Derek’s eyes to roam towards his crotch which, besides being very distracting, is also a very bad idea, forcing his eyes back up and, like his life was some big cosmic joke, Stiles' tongue wanders licks over his upper lip, like he's taunting him.

“Well, you would run again and even if it took only other three days to find you, it would be three days you would be without protection, three days where the Argents could find and dust you for good.” Stiles says, cackling at his own joke. Idiot. “I mean, Scott has been tailing you so, if something bad happened you wouldn’t be completely unprotected.” Derek’s eyes go wide at that, his hands closing into fists. “Who did you think scared the Argents away when they shot you a couple of days ago?”

Derek charfed forward, gripping Stiles’ jacket and yammering him against the wall with a thud. “You knew where  _we_ were and you let Laura _die_?!” He muttered, fury clotting every artery of his body, flowing out of every spore, clouding his every thought.

“Fuck, Derek, don’t try blaming this on us, on _me_! You were the one that freaking ran, remember?”

“They found us!”

“Yeah, in a house with a bunch of Federal Agents whose mission was to protect both your ungrateful asses. But you ran, somehow stupidly thinking in that rock hard brainless head of yours that you could make it on your own and I was afraid of what would happened if the Argents found you before we did. So when Danny found you again, I decided that maybe it was better to lay low, to just put Scott on your tails. I guess we both messed up.”

Derek closes his eyes, loosening his grip on Stiles’ suit. Yeah, Derek knew something about messing up. He, during his drug addiction and minor felonies days, had been the one to fall in love with the elusive, dangerous and so very attractive Kate Argent, tied with the infamous Beacon Hills mafia.

As shifty as they were ruthless, they never left trace between them and their illegal operations. So, when Derek found incriminatory evidence tying them to local drug dealers in Kate’s computer, he became a target and so did his family. He and his sister, Laura, the only ones to escape alive from the fire that had turned his life to ashes, have been running ever since. And now, now he is alone.

“Derek, you know I didn’t meant it like that.” Stiles says low and soft.

“Don’t.” Derek mutters, punching the wall beside Stiles and turning away, not wanting the other man’s pity. “What is the deal this time?”

Stiles sighs in relief, tone much more relaxed when he speaks again. “We are offering you protection in a secluded tropical island, where you’ll be able to skinny dip in the warm waters, try exotic food and glare at the local birds or whatever you do in your free time. To be truthful, I hope they peck a smile out of your lips.” Stiles says and Derek can feel him jumping behind him, excitement irradiating from his every spore.

“Alone?” Derek asks, wary.

“As if. _No_. You’ll be staying with yours truly, Special Federal Agent Stiles Stilinski, Bikini and Speedo Inspector by the weekends. But don’t worry, you’ll have your own room and bathroom because, yeah, privacy is a thing.”

Derek turns around to face Stiles, nervously rocking his body back and forth and biting his lip and yeah, there is no way this is going to end well so what the hell.

Derek grips Stiles’ tie, yanking him closer and smashing their lips together. First, Stiles feels rock solid under Derek’s touch, his lips frozen and unmoving. Yet, slowly, Stiles comes back into his senses, lips slightly parting to give way to Derek’s tongue, who shoves it inside, probing Stiles’ mouth until the other man slowly starts moving his lips, laying his hands tentatively in Derek’s shoulders overneat his dark leather jacket, fisting the fabric has the kisses get rougher and more needy, because honestly Derek has been waiting for this the minute he laid eyes on Stiles.

“No.” Stiles says, parting their lips and shaking his hands. “We can’t.” He reiterates, pressing a hand on Derek’s chest. “If we do this, I’ll be off your case.” Stiles tells him, stepping backwards.

“Only if you tell.” Derek says, voice hoarse, taking off his jacket and smirking as Stiles’ eyes linger on his broad muscled shoulders. “We are two consenting adults. What we do in a motel’s bed or in every horizontal surface of a secluded mansion in a paradisiac island is no one’s business but ours.” Derek finishes, licking his lips as he takes off his tank top.

“Fuck, Derek.” Stiles mutters and, as soon as Derek’s letting the tank top fall beside him on the floor, the other man’s lips are on his, insistent, rough and ravenous, brushing his hands through Derek’s stubble and fisting his fingers through his air.

Derek grabs Stiles’ tie, wrapping one hand around it and keeping Stiles close, pushing him backwards until Stiles’ back hits the wall, bodies pressing against each other.

Pulling the tie slightly forward, Derek removes Stiles’ jacket, smashing him against the wall again when the jacket hits the floor. Stiles chuckles. “Fuck, Derek. I always knew you would be bossy, I just never thought it would be this fucking hot.” He reveals and Derek bites Stiles’ incredibly sexy, incredibly red and incredibly swollen bottom lip, grasping his teeth across sensitive skin and pulling it lightly. “Fuck, _Derek_.” Stiles sighs between a shuddered breath and Derek loves how wrecked he is, how wrecked Derek can make him with just a couple of kisses. Stiles lets out a breathed moan when Derek rocks their crotches together, chasing the sound with his lips.

He leads one hand to loosen Stiles’ tie, sowly unbuttoning his shirt, fingers burning whenever they brush against Stiles’ skin. With a push of Stiles' tie tied around his fingers, Derek tilts Stiles' head slightly up, parting their lips and moving down to bite across his jaw, admiring as Stiles’ blood rushes to the surface with each grasp of teeth, skin turning flushed and beautiful. “You mark so easily.” Derek whispers against shivering skin, licking the mark and moving forward along his jaw.

“Fuck, Derek, at least let me take my shirt off.” Stiles mutters through a moan.

“Let it stay.” Derek whispers, lips inches away from Stiles’ ear, probing his tongue along the outside of his ear, grinning when Stiles’ lets out a deep moan, nibbling at his ear lobe and moving to bite small bruises down his skin, brushing them with his tongue.

He leaves Stiles’ tie, dropping further to mouth at one of his nipples, licking and grasping his teeth through one, pulling and pressing down at the other with his fingers, leaving them red and hard, leaving Stiles a panting mess.

Derek crotches down, pleased with his work on Stiles’ nipples, leaving a trail of kisses along Stiles' chest and brushing his hands up and down Stiles’ sides, feeling the other man’s warm and lean body, muscles flexing under Derek's palms.

Getting to his belly button, Derek shoves his tongue right in, licking around its inside edges, hearing Stiles whine, his brushing fingers through Derek’s hair. “I’ve dreamed about this for so long.” Derek whispers against Stiles’ happy trail, the hair bristling under his warm breath.

“So did I, Derek, so did I.” Stiles lets outs, fingers drawing soothing circles across Derek’s scalp. “The first time I saw you, and this is going to sound really awful and insensitive, because you were sad and you just minutes ago you had been crying and covered in ashes with raggy clothes, but you looked so hot and I just wanted to cuddle you until you were happy again and could fuck me right on top the interrogation table. I’m so going to hell.”

Derek growled, falling to his knees, his hands resting in Stiles’ belt buckle. “You’re right, you’re an insensitive jerk but you’re honest and transparent, even when you’re lying and that’s one of the things I like about you.”

“I only like you for your hot male model body and, right now, I’m really liking your sex attributes.”

"Liar." Derek accuses, smirking as he unbuckes Stiles' belt and pulls down his pants until they’re just hanging around his ankle, grasping his teeth against the bulge in Stiles’ boxer briefs, whatever words Stiles was about to utter out muffled by a moan.

Derek pulls down Stiles’ briefs, freeing his cock and engulfing his head between his lips, licking the shaft of Stiles’ cock.

“ _Fuck_ , Derek.” Stiles breathes out.

Licking and sucking Stiles’ head, Derek moves a hand to grab at the end of Stiles’ cock, stroking it faster and harder than he normally did his own, the other man nothing more than a moaning, panting mess.

Stiles’ hands fisting at Derek’s hair pull him up, so Derek leaves Stiles’ cock, but not without taking in all of Stiles’ length into his mouth, the other man whining and hitting his head against the wall, Derek leaving Stiles’ cock with a dirty pop.

“C’mon, Derek come up and stuck that dirty little tongue inside my mouth.” Stiles tells him, rubbing his hands along Derek’s broad shoulders as he gets up, surrounding his neck and smashing their lips together, trading sloppy, wet and loud kisses as Derek moves his hands from Stiles’ chest to his arms, sliding the sleeves of his shirt until they’re just over his elbow, tracking the smooth frabric until he finds Stiles’ hands, intertwining their fingers together just over Stiles’ head.

Stiles’ thrusts his hips forward, pressing his dick throughout the bulge in Derek’s jeans and Derek rocks forward, both of them moaning into each other mouths from pleasurable friction and keep rocking back and forth until Derek can’t handle it no more.

“Enough.” He growls. “Or I’ll fuck you right here and now.”

“Then fuck me, fuck my brains out, fuck me against this wall, Derek, I don’t care, just do it.”

“ _Fuck_ , Stiles.”

Derek grabs Stiles’ tie, wrapping his hand around it, pulling him unto the bed and throwing Stiles on top of it, chest up, jumping then on top of  the matress and sitting down between Stiles legs, spreading his ass and leaning closer to take a good look at Stiles’ hole. “Oh, that’s right.” He lets out, sticking one finger in there and feeling the muscles of Stiles' rim clenching around his finger, looking up at Stiles’, eyes shut and lips parted in a gentle _o._ Derek starts moving his finger around, looking just for the right spot.

“C’mon Derek, just fuck me. _Fuck!_ ” He whines and Derek just knows he’s founds his prostrate, Stiles’ letting out a deep prolonged moan as Derek presses in again, adding a second finger, twisting and scissoring them, delighting himself with the noises falling out of Stiles' mouth, with the face he’s making, looking so sweet, flushed and pretty and he’s like this because of Derek, for Derek, so Derek adds in another finger, stretching Stiles’ ass even more, leaving him all nice and open.

Then he takes them out all three fingers out, Stiles letting out a strangled whine at the loss. “No, Derek, don’t stop now.” He pleads.

Derek has no intention of stopping. He takes out his shoes and socks, unbottuns his jeans and yanks Stiles’ pants off from between his ankles, making the other man jump in the air and fall back unto the bed with a muffled groan, shoes flying all the way across the room and hitting the motel’s plank wall.

“Hurry up.” Stiles orders, the tip of his fingers brushing against Derek's sides as he leans across Stiles and towards the night stand, opening up a shelve and fishing out lube and a condom.

“I’m back, Stiles.” Derek reassures, sitting back between Stiles’ legs, rubbing his hands along Stiles’ thighs and pressing his cock against Stiles’ stretched and puckered hole, who releases a brief moan.

Derek puts on the condom, squirming a generous amount of lube in his hand and spreading it alongside the length of his cock, letting it all nice and slick.

“Hurry up, Derek. Just, stick it right in.” Stiles urges and Derek turns him upside down, Stiles muttering “very smooth, jerkass” between his lips as Derek complies to his request, caressing the cheek of Stiles’ ass as he lines his cock with Stiles’ entrance, thrusting in with one quick movement, the noise of their skin splashing against each other muffled by the strangled whine Stiles’ fails to hide, teeths sinking in the bed sheets.

“Don’t muffle them.” Derek tells him, pulling out of Stiles until his head’s only barely inside Stiles’ hole, keeping it stretched and thrusting back in, letting out a groan when Stiles moans loudly, lifting his head from the sheets and standing up on his elbows. “Yeah, that’s it, I want to hear every dirty wrecked sound that comes out of your parted obscene lips.” He says, moving his hands alongside Stiles’ sides until his fingertips grip the fabric of his shirt, fisting it and pulling it thight.

Stiles fists the bed sheets into his hands, holding steady, the veins on his arms starting to pop out when Derek starts pulling in and out from him, riding Stiles' ass at a frantic pace, the only noises in the small dim lit room their groans and growls, their moans and whines.

And the noises Stiles’ makes, they’re music to Derek’s ears, driving him to pound harder and faster against the other man’s ass, to grip tighter and stronger at the hem of his shirt.

Derek pulls Stiles up part of the way with help from his shirt, moving one of his hands to grip at Stiles’ hair, pulling him up the rest of the way until they’re sweaty chest to sweaty shirt, Derek leaning Stiles’ head back with a push of his hair, biting at his earlobe and down his neck, his other hand moving up through Stiles’ sides to tease at one of his nipples, moving up through his chest and wrapping his fingers around Stiles’ tie, moving his head further to the side and kissing Stiles' lips, wanting to drink the moans and the whines out of the other man’s mouth, to taste them, to feel them against his lips and down his throat.

“Fuck, Stiles, I’m gonna cum.” Derek whispers in a gruff voice.

“Touch me, let me cum with you.” Stiles barely musters to whisper between frantic breaths.

Derek lets go of Stiles' tie, dropping his hand to wrap around Stiles’ length, the other man cumming with a light pull of his cock, moaning Derek’s name as his dick releases spurts of cum and Derek also cums, carried by the wave of ecstasy, by Stiles’ whispered chantings, a wave of shocks spreading throughout his body as Derek goes over the edge, overwhelmed by the sensation after not having this for too long, after wanting Stiles’ for so long, smothering his face into Stiles’ neck to muffle his almost pained noises.

They fall into the bed, Derek taking himself out of Stiles and removing his condom, tying the tip and throwing it away, Stiles turning around and leaning forward to place an open mouthed kiss on Derek’s lips, tugging at his arms and pulling him down. Derek lets himself go, resting his head in Stiles’ chest, Stiles that wraps his arms around Derek’s body, that draws careful circles across his skin, making him feel safe and protected and maybe, just maybe, like things can finally be fine.

“Things are going to be very interesting on that island. I can’t wait to try out all the horizontal surfaces in our new home, that will still have two bedrooms to keep up appearances, but I guess both of us know that only one of them will be used, and for a lot more than just sleeping. That is, if you don’t mind sharing a bed.” Stiles says and a seems a bit unsure.

Derek fights the urge to roll his eyes. “I would hate it.” He mutters out in the most sarcastic tone he can muster and Stiles laughs.

“Good then.”

Derek does roll his eyes this time, a smile florishing in his lips as he brushes his nose across Stiles’ chest. He would happily stay like this, sprawled over Stiles’ warm body forever, but life isn’t always like you want. Actually, most of the times, it never is. “When do we have to go?”

“Soon. In fact, Scott must be probably wondering what we've been doing up here for so long. I think I’ll have to cuff you and treat you a bit roughly for, you know, not draw any suspicions.”

“At least try to be a little smoother. Last time you dug your elbow so deep into my ribs I felt it for a week and you pressed my face so hard against the floor that I had rug burn for over a month.” Derek growls.

 “I can imagine what people must’ve thought you had been doing.” Stiles teases, making a poor attempt at not cackling. Derek presses a finger against the rib he elbowed their last encounter. “ _Argh_. See, and you still managed to overpower me, knock me over, _break_ a rib and disappear into the night.” Stiles shakes his head. “No, no, no. We’ll make it like this, I’ll be as smooth and delicate as you were just a couple of minutes ago and, if you behave, as you step into the back of the cruiser I’ll even caress your behind.” Stiles says jokingly.

Derek growls. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and feedback is appreciated! :D


End file.
